


Walk Into The Club Like What Up I'm Nico Yazawa

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drunk sex sort of, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Older Muse members, Trans Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico boasting is nothing new. But this time, the claims she's making are bold enough that they demand explanation- or in one case, confirmation.





	Walk Into The Club Like What Up I'm Nico Yazawa

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Nico!

Nico entered their room at the bar just like she did every Saturday

No, that was wrong. She did come out the bar every Saturday to drink with her former classmates, but she didn’t enter like this. There was a swagger to her step, an undeniable smugness to her even beyond her normal Nico level of self-obsessed pride.

Nozomi stifled a sigh. This was not going to be anything good.

“Well, hello, Nozomi, Eli,” Nico said, arrogance dripping from her every word like she’d somehow frozen the sounds in the air and dipped them into a fondue pot of pure self-confidence. “How were _your_ weeks?”

Could she be any more obvious? Honestly.

“Why, my week was lovely, Niccochi. Work has been going well, although you probably already knew that part. Oh, incidentally, did you get a chance to look over those documents about the new Akihabara prospect?” Nozomi asked, pretending to not to catch the _staggeringly_ obvious invitation to ask how Nico’s week had been.

“Who cares about-” Nico said, then caught herself. “No, I haven’t looked at it yet, I’ll check it Monday. How about you, Eli? How was your week?”

Oh, lord. Eli was going to walk right into it. Nozomi caught her gaze and tried to psychically communicate with her. Eli had known her for years, and she’d known Nico just as long. Surely she could pass the message not to indulge Nico when she got like this?

Eli nodded subtly. “Oh, nothing much,” she said. “What about you, Nico?” she said, and then glanced over at Nozomi, satisfied.

Nozomi’s shoulders slumped. Elicchi had apparently gotten entirely the _wrong_ message from her. So much for their bond of everlasting friendship…

“Oh, _me_?” Nico asked, preening visibly as she pulled the door shut and sauntered over to her seat, settling herself on the pillow deliberately. “Well, you know, this and that. Worked on some idol manager stuff. Did some chores around the house. _Fucked half our underclassmen_.”

Nozomi had been expecting to hear Nico brag about some fan recognizing her from their μ’s days, or some other meaningless ego-stroking moment. Entirely not interested in being sober for this, she had taken a big swig of her drink as Nico started talking. This turned out to be a fatal error, as at Nico’s last comment she started to choke on her beer.

“Y-” Nozomi coughed and Eli slapped her on the back as she tried to catch her breath.

“You did _what_ , Nico?” Eli asked for her, staring at Nico in disbelief.

“Oh, you know,” Nico said airly, raising her hand casually. “I met up with some of the girls from μ’s on Friday, and we decided to go out drinking, and-”

“And you didn’t invite us?” Eli interrupted, frowning.

Nico shrugged. “You were both busy, remember? You had that family thing and Nozomi was going out with her girlfriend.”

“I guess that’s true,” Eli said begrudgingly. “Still, you could have asked if we wanted to join when we were done…”

“Oh, whatever,” Nico said, rolling her eyes. “Can I continue now?”

“I almost don’t want you to,” Nozomi said, sighing. “But I am curious as to how on earth this happened…”

“What, don’t you think I could seduce them easily enough?”

“No,” Eli said.

“Absolutely not,” Nozomi said.

Nico scowled. “ _Well, I guess you’re just both wrong, aren’t you, you jerks_ ,” she growled. “ANYWAY. Like I was saying, we met up and decided to go drinking. It was out at that place near the center of town, the one that does the Friday shots special.”

Nozomi groaned. That explained a lot already. In that group, the closest thing to someone who could hold her liquor was _Hanayo_ , and expecting her to keep the rest of them in check was a faint hope indeed.

Nico ignored her and continued. “Anyway, we started chatting…”

* * *

“So how have things been going with you guys? You’ve all graduated by now, right?”

“No,” Maki said, throwing back her shot and then wrinkling her nose at the aftertaste. “I’m still in school.”

“Med school takes foreeeverrrrr,” Rin said, sighing dramatically. “And then you have to turn in afterwards.”

“What?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. “Turn in what, some kind of paper?”

“She means I have to do an _intern_ ship,” Maki said, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever,” Rin said, shrugging. “More learning, nya.”

“At least then I’ll be working with actual patients instead of just textbooks and cadavers,” Maki said, nodding appreciatively as the bartender slid her another shot.

“Cadavers? Like, dead bodies?” Nico asked, recoiling. “Ew.”

Maki glared at her. “If you’re volunteering to be a live subject for us to cut open, be my guest, Nico. If not, dead bodies are the best we’ve got.”

“It just seems gross,” Nico said.

“You have to learn somewhere, I suppose,” Hanayo said. 

“Well, I guess I know what Maki’s been up to,” Nico said, as Maki flipped her off. “What about the rest of you guys? Honoka, weren’t you gonna open a bakery?”

“Ehehe, well,” Honoka said, drooping a little. “That takes a lot of money, Nico… It’s gonna be a few years yet before I can even start thinking about owning my own place…”

Nico nodded in solidarity. She understood money issues, alright...

“But you’re at least learning, right?” Kotori prompted gently, and Honoka perked up.

“Yeah! I got a job at another bakery, and I’ve been learning tons about how to make bread and stuff!” After a second, she slumped onto the bar. “And a lot about how to clean stuff… for hours and hours… every day...”

“There’s no shame in honest work, Honoka,” Umi said firmly, patting her on the back. “I myself do plenty of cleaning at the dojo.”

“You’re gonna inherit the dojo, though,” Honoka said. “Yukiho’s gonna inherit Homura, and there’s no way my boss is gonna trust the bakery to me in a million years… I gotta earn enough to buy my own shop, but I barely even make enough to not have to move back in with my parents, and opening a shop costs _so much_ , I’d have to work for _centuries_ to afford it at my current pay, and it’s so hard to find a better paying job as a baker anywhere but it’ll be ages before I can get a promotion at my current place...”

“I’m sure things will get better as you get more experience,” Kotori said comfortingly

“Wahhhhh! I don’t wanna think about it anymore! More shots!” Honoka demanded, grabbing one and knocking it back, then taking another right away. “Let’s talk about fun things! Nico, you’re doing fun stuff, right?”

“Of course!” Nico said proudly. “Why, just the other day, there was a prospective idol from Kyushu who’d moved to Tokyo after getting some local buzz, and-”

* * *

“Okay, okay, skip ahead,” Nozomi said. “We’ve heard these stories before.”

“They bear repeating,” Nico insisted.

“Niccochi, who was it who was your partner for Minase’s case?”

“... you,” Nico mumbled sullenly.

“Who booked her first live? Who did you pitch her story to?”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Nico grumbled. “Fine. So I told them about Minase, and they were all _super_ impressed-”

Nozomi gave her a look.

“-moderately impressed-”

Nozomi continued to stare.

“...Look, Honoka seemed excited, at least,” Nico said defensively. “She _was_ starting to get a little drunk by that point, though.”

“So, you bored them to tears by boasting about work,” Eli said, earning herself a glare from Nico. “What happened next?”

“Well,” Nico said.

* * *

“-and now, she’s all ready to debut. So? What do you think?”

“I think I don’t care,” Maki said, taking a long drink and then slamming down her empty mug. “Are you always like this when you go drinking? How the hell do Nozomi and Eli put up with you?”

“Always like what? Sharing interesting information about up and coming stars?”

“Droning on and on about work,” Maki said flatly.

“I’m not _droning_ , and-”

“Okay, my turn to talk!” Honoka interrupted suddenly. “Who’s single?”

Umi choked on her beer. “E-Excuse me?!” she said, aghast. “Why are you asking something like that?”

“Cause Nico’s story is boring!” Honoka said.

* * *

“Well, at least we know she isn’t lying,” Nozomi said, trying to stifle her laughter.

Eli nodded. “Right. Nico would never make _this_ up.”

Nico scowled. “Oh, shut up,” she grumbled. “Anyway, Honoka lied about being bored to cover up how much she actually loved my story, and then she got sidetracked for a while, and everyone talked about what they’d been up to recently-”

“-which you don’t remember, of course-” Nozomi muttered.

“- _which you can ask them about yourself, jerk, instead of getting it second hand_ \- and we all started getting pretty drunk. Well, not Umi. Anyway, Honoka remembered she asked about us being single and brought it up again…”

* * *

“So come onnnn, tell me,” Honoka insisted. “Are you single or not? Umiiiiii, tell meeeee…”

“Are you still on this?” Umi asked, sighing. “Fine. Yes, I’m single. We’re only barely adults. I have more important things to worry about than… than d-dating.”

“Well, we know Nico is single,” Maki said dryly.

“Of course I’m single,” Nico said. “Nico may not be an idol any more, but her heart still belongs to the industry. She can’t start favouring any of her fa-”

“It’s because you’re annoying, nya,” Rin chimed in.

“No guy is gonna go for someone who just talks about herself and her job all day,” Maki said, rolling her eyes.

“ _For your information,_ I’m not _looking_ for guys,” Nico said.

“Decided to stay single all your life?” Kotori asked.

“No!” Nico snapped. “I’m into girls!”

“Ohhh, you too, Nico?” Honoka asked.

“I am too,” Hanayo admitted.

“I am as well,” Kotori said. “Oh, I like boys too, though.”

“I only like girls,” Rin said. “Maki does too.”

“R-Rin! I told you that in confidence,” Maki hissed.

“What’s ‘in confidence’ mean?” Rin asked.

“It means _don’t tell anyone_ ,” Maki growled.

“Whoops… nyahaha….” Rin said, as Maki buried her face in her hands.

“Don’t _any_ of you plan to get married?” Umi asked, taken aback.

“Ha! Do I seem like a housewife to you?” Nico asked smugly.

“Yes.”

“A little bit.”

“Yeah.”

“Yep.”

“Definitely.”

“More than you seem like an idol, for sure…”

“Oh, the hell with all of you,” Nico grumbled, taking another long drink of her whiskey.

“Anyway, you liking girls doesn’t change much,” Maki said. “I don’t think women are any more interested in your work stories than men.”

“Conversation isn’t everything in a relationship!” Kotori said. “There’s also shared hobbies, and initial attraction…”

“And housewife talents!” Honoka added, not noticing the hateful gaze Nico shot her.

“And big tits, nya!” Rin said.

There was a pause.

“W-Well, I suppose that… physical characteristics are important,” Umi conceded reluctantly.

“Oh, well, in that case,” Nico said smugly. “I’ll be just fine.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Maki said, snorting. “You’re as flat as a board.”

“Hey, there are _other_ “physical characteristics” that people look for, Maki,” Nico said. “And for your information, I have a giant dick.”

* * *

“You _didn’t_ ,” Eli hissed, narrowing her eyes.

“Of course she did, Elicchi,” Nozomi said, sighing. “Honestly, Nico…”

“I was drunk!” Nico said defensively.

“You remember this all awfully well for being drunk,” Nozomi said flatly.

Nico shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I wasn’t _super_ drunk,” she conceded. “But I’m also, y’know… filling in the blanks, a little.”

“So making it up?”

“What, do you remember every line of conversation you’ve had?” Nico accused. “It’s more or less the gist of what happened, alright? Anyway, let me continue.”

* * *

“You _what_?” Umi asked, recoiling and holding a hand to her chest, scandalized.

“You’re a liar,” Maki said, snorting. “I bet you’re tiny.”

“What the hell would you know?” Nico said. “I don’t recall ever letting you see inside my panties.”

“I’ve seen you in them enough times when we were changing,” Maki said.

“Oh, you were staring there, were you?” Nico asked, and Maki flushed.

“N-No!” she spluttered. “I just- I couldn’t help- I mean-”

“Anyway, little miss crotch watcher, I wasn’t in the habit of getting boners in the changing room, so you don’t have any idea how big I am hard.”

“I can guess,” Maki said scathingly.

“Apparently you _can’t_ ,” Nico said.

“Quit arguing about it, already!” Umi snapped. “I am _banning_ discussion of this.”

“We’re not in your classroom, Umi, you can’t just ban things.”

“If you don’t shut up about it I’m going to pour my beer all over you,” Umi said, raising her glass threateningly.

Nico paused. On the one hand, she wanted to call this bluff. On the other hand, on the off chance it _wasn’t_ a bluff, she didn’t want to get Umi’s cheap beer all over her nice dress.

“Fine,” she said, crossing her arms huffily.

“Besides, we didn’t even all answer the question,” Kotori piped up. “I’m not single.”

“Wait, what? Really?” Maki asked.

“I met a girl in design school,” Kotori said wistfully, holding a hand against her cheek. “She’s adorable.”

* * *

“Anyway, we kinda got sidetracked by that, and all drank more while we discussed Kotori’s girlfriend. She sounds nice, actually. Kotori said she was going to call you two up and try to set up a meeting with everyone sometime.”

“I haven’t gotten any call like that,” Eli said, raising an eyebrow.

Nico frowned. “...maybe she was so drunk that she forgot,” she said. “I’ll call her and talk to her about it.”

“As much as I’m eager to hear about Kotori’s girlfriend, perhaps skip ahead a little,” Nozomi said. “I’m still not sure how this evening ended up with you having sex with _anyone_.”

Nico scoffed. “That’s because you lack imagination,” she said condescendingly. “Anyway, Hanayo had to leave cause she needed to be up early the next day, but the rest of us kept drinking. Eventually we left the bar to go somewhere else, probably another bar…”

* * *

As the six of them walked, staggering a little, their path lead them through some of the shadier parts of town. Nowhere _dangerous_ , exactly, but certainly not anywhere you’d take children. They passed by hostess clubs, noisy clubs, and bars where you could probably buy things other than booze to change your mental state. Of course, what they also passed by was love hotels.

It was about the third one they passed when Maki finally spoke up.

“You know, if you _really_ wanted to prove that you have a big dick, we could just stop at one of these places,” she said taunting. “Oh, I’d pay, of course.”

Clearly, she was expecting Nico to make some kind of excuse. Well, Nico had a surprise for her.

“Fine!” she said, stopping and putting her hands on her hips. “Let’s go, Maki.”

“What?” Maki said, blinking.

Ha! Not so smug now.

“Let’s go inside, then,” Nico said. “You said you’re paying, right? I’ll show you.”

Maki narrowed her eyes.

“You’re bluffing,” she said. “You think I’m going to blush and fidget and back down.”

She took a step closer to Nico, leaning down a little to glare at her. The fact that had to lean down to be at Nico’s eye level really pissed Nico off.

“Well, Nico, I’m not going to,” Maki said, smirking. “So come on, let’s go. Unless you want to take that back?”

“I have no intention of taking it back,” Nico said.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Umi growled. “That’s it, I’m leaving you two perverts behind. Come on, guys.”

“No way, nya,” Rin said, grinning. “I wanna see this.”

“Rin!?” Umi spluttered.

“Sorry Umi,” Honoka said, a little shy despite how raucously drunk she’d been before. Maybe the cold air had sobered her up.“I’m kinda curious now…”

“I can’t believe you!” Umi said, throwing up her hands. “Kotori, _surely_ you’re not joining them?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Serina would get mad if I looked at another girl naked,” Kotori said, sighing. “You’ll just have to tell me about it, okay Honoka?”

“Okay!” Honoka said.

“Unbelievable!” Umi snapped, turning on her heel and stalking off.

“I was nice seeing you! Talk to you later, okay?” Kotori said, before running after Umi.

* * *

The receptionist was a real professional. Of course, working a job like that, you probably saw a lot of weird things, but even aside from being unfazed at four women booking one room, she kept a perfectly straight face as Maki and Nico continued to argue in the lobby while Honoka and Rin eagerly looked over the different rooms and discussed their merits.

When they finally settled on one, Maki hesitated for a moment at the idea of having a record in her name of _this_ kind of expenditure. But after Nico taunted her about “backing out now”, she slapped her card onto the reader without breaking eye contact with Nico.

One trip up the stairs later, the four of them found themselves in the room, and the reality of things started to set in a little.

“W-Well, come on, then,” Maki said, crossing her arms. “Let’s get this over with.”

“It’s not that simple,” Nico said.

“What?” Maki said, narrowing her eyes. “You can’t possibly be trying to back out _now_. Just take off your-”

“Do you really think I’m hard _now_?” Nico asked. “Jeez, Maki.”

“So _get_ hard,” Maki said, crossing her arms. Jesus. Nico would have never expected those words to come out of Maki’s mouth.

“It’s not that easy! Shouldn’t you know that? What, did they skip heath class at med school? Or are you offering to-”

“If we just need you to get hard, that’s easy.”

At Rin’s sudden comment, Maki and Nico glanced over to see her holding the TV remote. “We’re in a love hotel, you know? There’s gonna be tons of porn.”

“Ooh, I wanna pick which one!” Honoka said eagerly.

“Uh, shouldn’t _I_ be the one to pick?” Nico said.

“Hmph. Anything will probably be good enough for you,” Maki said dismissively. “Go on, Honoka.”

Eagerly, Honoka grabbed the remote and turned the television on. After a few moments of puzzling through menus, she starting browsing through titles. And what titles they were. How could something as straightforward as Anal Whores get thirty six sequels?

After some deliberation, Honoka selected “Big Breasted Lesbian Sluts 2: TGirl Tori’s Five Best Friends”. Clearly a production with artistic merit.

Nico had been in a lot of awkward situations in her life. Luckily, she happened to be a little drunk for this one. The idea of sitting watching porn with three of her friends from highschool was a grim one. That said, as much as Tori didn’t seem like she had much future as a character actor, her and her five friends were as well endowed and sexually liberated as advertised.

In other words, the porno was, uh, kinda hot.

The four of them sat there watching for a little while, before Maki cleared her throat. “O-Okay, already!” she said, turning her face away from the screen, bright red. “You’re hard by now, right?”

“Eh? Uh, yeah,” Nico said.

“So whip it out already so I can get a good laugh and go home,” Maki said.

“I’ll show you a good laugh,” Nico muttered, struggling to undo her skirt. Had these buttons always been this complicated?

Finally, she managed to unclip everything and the skirt dropped to her feet. Nico pulled down her panties and stood victoriously with her hands on her hips as her dick sprung out.

“There! See, Maki?”

For a moment, there was silence as the three of them stared, wide-eyed, between Nico’s legs.

She hadn’t been bluffing. She was easily nine inches, possibly ten, and the girth was nothing to sneeze at either. Nico might not always have the most confidence in her body, but she was damn sure that she was exceptional in this regard if nothing else.

Finally, Rin spoke up.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding, nya. That _is_ big.”

“Right?” Nico said proudly. “I told you, didn’t I?”

“Wooaaah,” Honoka said. “It’s a good thing you never got turned on when you were on stage, huh Nico? There’s no way you could have hidden that.”

“Hmph. Nico is a professional, thank you.”

A subtle change came over the room. It was hard to pin down the exact moment, or exactly what the shift was. But shock started to fade away, and a new emotion started cropping up to take its place.

“Hey Nico, you know… we did rent this place for a few hours…” Rin said, looking up at Nico with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“What?”

“Yeah! We gotta get our money’s worth, Nico!” Honoka insisted.

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious, nya?” Rin said, starting to pull off her shirt.

If Nico was a little more sober, she probably would have thought a little harder about the situation. She might not have fully thought it through even then, but she would have at least had some apprehension. But with a pleasant buzz fogging her mind and a lot of the blood from her brain busy elsewhere in her body, she didn’t feel like looking a gift horse in the mouth.

“Oh, alright then,” she said, stepping out of her panties. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Nozomi threw her hands up in the air.

“Congratulations, Niccochi,” she said. “You’re officially the dumbest drunk I’ve ever met.”

“Wh- your cousin tried to hit on a chair when he was drunk once!” Nico objected.

“And yet, he didn’t _stick his dick in it,_ did he?” Nozomi said.

Nico frowned. If Nozomi was gonna be like, then maybe she wouldn’t tell her what happened next.

* * *

“Awesome!” Honoka said, grinning at Nico’s lack of hesitation. As she unbuttoned her skirt, Rin started to unbutton Nico’s blouse and Nico tugged down Rin’s pants. She was pleased to see that Rin’s panties already had a bit of a damp spot.

“Aw, you’re wearing of those complicated clasp bras, nya…” Rin said, frowning at Nico. “I don’t know how to take those off.”

“What? It’s not _that_ complicated,” Nico said, raising an eyebrow.

“All of mine are just simple like this,” Rin said, shrugging her shirt off and turning to reveal the clasp on the back of her bra.

“Wha- is that one of those buckles you squeeze the sides of to release?” Nico asked. “I didn’t even know they _made_ bras with those.”

“It’s easy to take off!”

“Is it even comfortable?”

“Who caaaares just take it off!” Honoka said impatiently, fumbling with Nico’s bra for a second before unhooking it.

“Jeez, focus on your own clothes,” Nico said, glancing over at Honoka, who had managed to remove her skirt and undo maybe half the buttons on her vest.

“Help me out, then,” Honoka said, and Nico reached over and started undoing buttons.

It wasn’t long before all three of them were naked, Rin insisting that they take off their socks too because “it’d be weird!”

“Hmm… I don’t think I can just take something that big out of nowhere, though,” Rin said, inspecting Nico’s dick contemplatively. “Might need to warm up a little first, nya.”

“I think I can handle it,” Honoka said. Completely without hesitation.

Rin and Nico turned to stare at her.

“What? I like big toys,” Honoka said. It was truly bizarre how innocent she could manage to look when she was saying something like that. “Me first then!”

“Aww, man,” Rin said. “Well, I guess that makes sense…”

Grabbing a condom from the bedside table, Rin opened the packet and put it on Nico with surprising deftness for someone who Nico hadn’t thought of as particularly experienced. Then again, she had pretty much no idea how experienced Rin was. Maybe she was used to this.

“Come onnnn, get over here,” Honoka whined, from her spread eagled position on the bed. “Stick it in already Nico!”

“Alright, alright already, hold your horses.” Nico must have been really drunk not to pause and reconsider what was happening when she heard Honoka say “stick it in”. Or maybe she was just really horny. The two seemed to work out to about the same.

But whether it was hormones or alcohol, as Rin settled herself on the bed and started working her fingers into her pussy to stretch it, Nico knelt on the bed and carefully lined her cock up with Honoka’s entrance, then slowly pushed it inside.

Now, obviously, Nico was popular. And she wasn’t totally naive! But, um, well. She _had_ been an idol, after all. And then after that she’d worked in the industry, and, well, she’d been busy, and she’d never really met the right girl and-

Alright, fine, she was a total virgin. She’d had a couple kisses, but that was about the extent of her experience. So the feeling she was experiencing right now was, um, a very new one.

Obviously, she’d jerked off before. But it wasn’t like the softness and warmth of being inside Honoka. She was only a couple inches in, but already her cock was tingling with pleasure.

“A-Ah,” she whimpered, not quite able to suppress her moan, but luckily, Honoka drowned her out easily.

“Yes!” she moaned, throwing her head back and grasping the bedsheets. “More!”

Well, apparently she had been right about being able to handle it. Nico pressed her hips forward, unable to hold back another moan as she was overcome with the feeling of pushing herself all the way inside Honoka.

God, it was so wet. Honoka must have really been enjoying the porno, because even though Nico could feel her squeezing down on her cock with a powerful grip, she had no trouble moving at all. The feeling was… indescribable. It wasn’t just “nothing like” masturbating, it didn’t even register on the same scale. It was like the difference between being an idol and doing karaoke.

“Nicoooo, your cock is amaaazing.”

Well now. Nico could get used to hearing things like that. Overcome with confidence, she drew her hips back and then thrust forward again, rewarded with both a rush of pleasure and a shriek of joy from Honoka.

Nico was vaguely aware of the _idea_ of technique in all this. She was sure that you were supposed to vary up your thrusts, and stuff. And stimulate in more than one place. But she was having a really hard time focussing on anything like that when every thrust felt so good, and it sounded like Honoka was enjoying herself as well. So she gave herself over to hunger and need, slamming in and out of Honoka almost desperately as both of them drowned in carnal delights.

It felt like no time at all, and also like forever when Nico started to feel pressure building up in her. She was definitely going to cum soon. Luckily, it seemed like Honoka was very much in the same boat. All she had to do was hold out a little while longer.

That, of course, was easier said than done. Honoka felt so good that with every thrust, she was only barely able to keep herself together. Desperate to make sure she got Honoka off, her pride demanding no less, she moved one hand from her death grip on Honoka’s hips to between her legs, gently trailing her finger along the rim of where they were connected until she found Honoka’s clitoris.

A little stimulation there, thankfully, was the last straw for Honoka. All of a sudden, she clamped down on Nico like a hand tightening into a fist and let out one last overjoyed cry as she arched her back and juices flowed out from her pussy. Relieved and further stimulated, Nico thrust forward one last time before she came herself, her body shaking from the intensity.

Finally, Honoka flopped back onto the bed and Nico’s orgasm subsided as well as she flopped forward onto her hands over Honoka. A view that gave her a not-unappreciated view of Honoka’s breasts. Jeez, had Honoka always been hot, or had she just gotten hot since Nico had last seen her?

“Okay, okay!” Rin said. “My turn!”

“Give me… a second…” Nico panted.

“Oh, right,” Rin said, frowning. “You gotta wait a bit before you can go again when you have a dick, right? Lame.”

Nico glared at her and pulled out of Honoka. She couldn’t decide if the noise that it made was gross or hot. Maybe both.

Slipping off the condom, she wrinkled her nose at it and moved to throw it in the trash.

“Ah! Wait!” Rin said, grabbing the condom from her and tying it up. Nico stared at her.

“It’s rude to get your jizz all over the trash can, Nico,” Rin said reproachfully. “Jeez, is that how you’ve been getting rid of condoms until now?”

“Uh,” Nico said.

“Wait,” Rin said. “...Are you a virgin?”

“No!” Nico said. “I-I just had sex with Honoka! How could I be a virgin?”

“Oh my god, that was your first time, wasn’t it?” Rin said.

“Wh- N-No- I-” Nico stammered, flushing red.

“Wow, that was your first time?” Honoka said, sitting up. “You’re a natural, Nico! I’ve been with plenty of people who were _way_ worse and it wasn’t even their first time.”

“What do you mean ‘way worse’?” Nico asked, narrowing her eyes. “Wait, _plenty_ of people? How many people have you slept with?!”

“Well, not _that_ many people, I guess,” Honoka said. “But a least a few guys before I figured I wasn’t really into them, and then a few girls…”

Nico stared at her, and then looked over at Rin.

“I’ve slept with a few girl too,” Rin said, giving her a smug smile. “Although I haven’t been with any guys.”

What the hell? Nico knew that Eli and Nozomi had gotten laid- of _course_ Nozomi had gotten laid, like, come on- but _Rin_ and _Honoka_ had lost their virginity before her?!

“Please tell me Hanayo is still a virgin,” Nico said.

“Nyahaha, not as of last month!”

Nico buried her face in her hands and groaned.

“Congrats on being the last member of μ’s to lose her virginity!” Rin said, grinning.

“Oh, shut up,” Nico grumbled. “Do you want this dick or not?”

“Nyes please,” Rin said, getting on the bed on her hands and knees and wiggling her butt at Nico.

Nico felt herself swelling again at the sight. Fuck, now _Rin_ was hot too? Come on. That _had_ to be new. Rin definitely hadn’t been hot before.

Either way, she put on another condom and clambered onto the bed, grabbing Rin’s hips.

“Go for it,” Rin said, and Nico… did.

Nico was not exactly a connoisseur, but she was pretty sure that Rin felt different than Honoka. Probably. She was, however, very horny, a little confused, and not quite sobered up, so mostly her thought process was that being inside Honoka had felt good, and being inside Rin _also_ felt good. This new position was fun too, and Rin certainly seemed to be enjoying herself.

“Ooh, nyot bad…” she said, thrusting back into Nico and making Nico let out a hiss. “Come on, faster!”

At Rin’s bidding, Nico started to set a blistering pace, but considering Rin was matching her rhythm, that might have been a mistake, because she felt herself teetering on the edge of orgasm _way_ too fast. Fuck. She was definitely going to cum. She wasn’t even sure if slowing down would help at this point. She was quickly getting to the point of no return, and she wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to _find_ Rin’s clit in time-

Suddenly, though, Rin let out a bizarre noise that was somewhere between a cackle, a moan, and a yowl, and tightened around Nico. That pushed Nico over the edge too, and she thrust forward and rode out her second orgasm of the night.

“Whew,” Rin said, as she slumped forward and Nico slipped out of her. “Man, you really are a virgin, huh? Your technique sucks, nya. Good thing you’re big enough to make up for it. That was goooood...”

Nico frowned, not exactly sure how to take that. Well, whatever, Rin said it was good. She was going to take that as a win. Technique could come later. No one started off as a master, after all.

Taking off the condom and awkwardly tying it off- how the hell did Rin do that so easily- she threw it away and flopped onto the bed between Rin and Honoka and closed her eyes to rest for a moment.

Well. This had certainly turned out differently than she’d expected the night to g-

“What the hell? Are you just going to ignore me?”

Nico opened her eyes to see Maki hovering over her, her hands crossed over her chest, looking angry.

“You’re still here?” she asked, bewildered.

“ _Yes!_ ” Maki snapped.

“You haven’t said anything since I took off my skirt,” Nico pointed out.

“You three just started fucking out of nowhere!” Maki protested. “How was I supposed to react to that?!”

“Leave?” Nico suggested incredulously.

Maki narrowed her eyes. “ _I’m_ the one paying for this room,” she growled. “If _anyone_ is getting their money’s worth, it’s going to be me!”

Reaching back, she wrapped her fingers around Nico’s cock, and fuck, Maki had _always_ been hot, so her slender pianst’s fingers were _definitely_ enough to get Nico hard again. Maki smirked and pulled out another condom. It was lucky that the room was apparently well stocked with them, although that was hardly surprising.

Nico started to sit up, and Maki pushed her back down on her back. “Oh no you don’t,” she said. “You think I didn’t hear what Rin said? I’m not interested in your amateur hour technique.”

“What, like _you’re_ some kind of expert?” Nico demanded.

Maki flushed. “At least I’ve done it before tonight!” she snapped. “So shut up and lie down.”

Positioning herself above Nico- and fuck, _that_ was hot enough that Nico’s cock twitched a little- Maki lowered herself down, grunting a little at the insertion. Other than that, though, she didn’t seem to struggle too much with it, and Nico noticed that her pubic hair was slick with her juices.”

“Been enjoying the show, have you?” Nico said smugly.

Maki glared at her and rolled her hips. Nico hissed and tensed up at the sudden stimulation, gripping the sheets tightly.

“Don’t get all cocky, little miss sensitive,” Maki said.

She started bouncing up and down, and fuck, alright, this was officially Too Much for Nico. Fucking Rin and Honoka had been one thing. Certainly they were both attractive, and sex with them had felt good. But before tonight, Nico hadn’t really had much interest in them, and more importantly, _she’d_ been in control of how much she was stimulated. Now, though, she’d was inside someone she’d been attracted to for a while (although god knows she hadn’t exactly wanted to start a relationship with her, given her personality) and _Maki_ was the one controlling the pace, and constantly mixing it up.

“Fuck- Maki- I’m gonna-” Nico hissed.

“What? No. Hold it,” Maki snapped.

“It’s not that fucking easy, Maki!” Nico whined, gritting her teeth and trying as hard as she could to hold herself back.

She might as well have not bothered. Despite her best efforts, Maki’s grinding and bouncing overcame her, and she came with a groan.

“Are you fucking serous?” Maki said, glaring down at Nico as Nico softened inside her. “God, not only does your your technique suck, you can’t even keep it up for more than a couple minutes?”

“Screw you!” Nico said. “It’s hard when you have a dick, okay?”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she said, sitting up and scooting forward until she was hovering over Nico’s face. “You better finish me off.”

Nico’s head was spinning a little. Her face was full of a view she never thought she’d get in her life, and Maki was actually _asking_ her to do what she kind of wanted to do anyway. So she raised her face and started licking, trying her best to figure out exactly what to do.

“Oh my _god_ , you suck at this too,” Maki groaned in exasperation.

Nico pulled back and glared up at her. “So maybe I’m a little unfamiliar with this,” she grumbled. “It’s not like I have one for reference.”

Maki rolled her eyes. “God, fine, whatever, just follow my instructions, okay?”

Nico was liking this less and less by the second. Okay, yes, she was eating out a hot girl, that was a pretty big plus, but it wasn’t exactly the ideal scenario. Being told what to do _might_ have been hot, but Maki condescending steering her head and talking down to her like she barely understood what her own tongue was leaned more towards “irritating” than sexy. And fuck, did oral always take this long? Her tongue was starting to ache, and the taste was quickly losing its novelty.

 _Finally_ , just when Nico was starting to worry she was going to get a cramp in muscles she’d never even considered _could_ cramp, Maki finally let out a happy noise and clamped her legs around Nico’s head, cumming after _way_ too much effort.

“Ahhhh…” she said. “Well, at least you got there eventually.”

Nico glared at her and Maki just rolled her eyes, not losing her slightly blissful smile.

Suddenly, Nico jumped a little, feeling a sudden warm wetness on her cock. “Wh-”

Craning her head to look past Maki, she saw Rin at the foot of the bed, her mouth around Nico’s cock. Rin met her gaze and pulled back with a little “pop” noise. “What? Not up for round two, nya?”

God, it was good thing it’d been a while since Nico last masturbated. Apparently she was going to getting a real work out tonight...

* * *

“Anyway,” Nico said, shaking herself out of the memory. “That’s what happened. After they saw that I wasn’t lying about my dick, they wanted a piece.”

Eli sighed. “Honestly, Nico, if you were going to lie about something like this, you could at least not use the names of people we know…” she said reproachfully.

“I’m not making it up!” Nico protested.

“I’m supposed to believe that not only Rin and Honoka, but _Maki_ had sex with you? At once?” Eli said skeptically.

“Yes, actually, you are!” Nico said, crossing her arms. “Why would I lie about that?”

“The same reason you lied about being a successful idol to your siblings?” Nozomi said.

“Wh- that was _years_ ago!” Nico complained. “Are you seriously still mad about being a called a backup dancer?”

“I’m sure I could come up with some more recent examples of you lying for the sake of your pride, Niccochi,” Nozomi said. “But as a matter of fact, I believe you.”

“Really?” Nico and Eli said simultaneously, Nico with a tone of surprise and Eli with a tone of exasperated disbelief.

“Even you wouldn’t tell a lie that’s so easily disproved,” Nozomi said, sounding distinctly unhappy about her assessment of Nico’s story. “You might be able to claim that Maki was lying to cover for her embarrassment, but you couldn’t possibly expect me to believe that Rin wouldn’t be honest about it.”

“Yeah! Just ask Rin!” Nico said.

“I won’t, thank you,” Nozomi said, sighing. “Don’t make this awkward, alright? I’d like for us to still be able to meet up as μ’s without it being all tense.”

“As a matter of fact, _that_ won’t be an issue, _thank you_ ,” Nico said, crossing her arms.

“And why exactly is that?” Nozomi asked skeptically.

“Because we’re dating now, obviously,” Nico said.

Eli had made the mistake of taking a sip of her beer, thinking that the surprising part of the conversation was over. There was a splutter as she choked on it.

“That I don’t believe,” Nozomi said.

“Call Rin, then,” Nico said, smirking at Nozomi.

Nozomi looked into Nico’s eyes.

“...You’re bluffing,” she said, but her voice was hesitant.

“Why don’t you find out if I’m bluffing, then, Nozomi?” Nico said. “Call her. Go on.”

Not breaking eye contact with Nico, Nozomi pulled out her phone and dialed, putting it on speaker and laying it down on the table. Three pairs of eyes watched as the calling animation played, a picture of Rin front and center on the screen.

“Hello? What is it, Nozomi?”

“Hi Rin,” Nozomi said, leaning closer to the phone and glancing over a Nico. “I was just calling because I had a quick question.”

“Sure! Whatcha wanna know?”

“This may sound odd, but… are you dating anyone right now, by any chance?”

“Eh? Did Nico not tell you?” Rin said, and the colour drained from Eli’s face as a grin spread across Nico’s. “I’m goin’ out with her now, nya. And Maki and Honoka too.”

“Wait, all three of them?” Nozomi said, feigning surprise quite well as Nico preened, no less obnoxious for its silence.

“It’s a little complicated, nya…” Rin said. “How long do ya have?”

“Well, I think I see Nico at the entrance to the bar, so I guess not long,” Nozomi said, ignoring Nico rolling her eyes. “I’ll get the full story from her, then. Thanks, Rin. See you soon!”

“Nyahaha, she’ll probably change it a little to make herself sound cooler,” Rin said, and the smile on Nico’s face shifted into a frown as Eli stifled a laugh. “But okay! Talk to you later, Nozomi!”

Nozomi pressed the end call button.

“Well,” she said.

“I told you not to doubt the great Nico Ni,” Nico said smugly.

“Would you care to explain _how_ exactly you went from a drunken one night stand to _dating_ them?” Nozomi asked levelly.

“Also, if you’re dating them, why did you lead with the sex?” Eli asked, wrinkling her nose.

“It was a more exciting hook!” Nico said. “An idol always has to consider how to make an anecdote sound exciting.”

“And yet, you still bore all your friends with work stories…” Nozomi said, and Nico frowned.

“Well, there’s no accounting for taste,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Also, I actually never want to know details about your sex life,” Eli chimed in.

“Fine then, I guess I just won’t tell you any more then,” Nico said, crossing her arms.

“Oh? Are you sure you want me to hear the story from _Maki_ first?” Nozomi said with a sly smile.

Nico looked conflicted for a second, then let out a huffy sigh. “Oh fine then,” she said. “I suppose I should tell you what really happened before Maki distorts all the details. So, after the sex-”

* * *

“Ugh, I can barely move…” Nico groaned, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

“That’s how you know you’re doing it right!” Honoka said cheerfully, equally motionless beside her.

“Maybe for you and Rin,” Maki grumbled. “If I miss my afternoon class tomorrow I’m blaming all of you.”

“So… what now?” Honoka asked, and the four of them fell silent.

Nico wasn’t exactly sure _when_ it had happened but now that the haze of arousal had drained away, she found herself not confronted by the haze of alcohol. Judging by the distinctly unslurred speech of the others, they had probably sobered up too.

...Probably they’d all been most of the way to sober before they’d even entered the room. But it was nicer to have something to blame their lapse in judgement on.

“Whattya mean what?” Rin said. “Obviously we date!”

“Excuse me?” Maki said, soundly scandalized.

“Okay!” Honoka said at the same time, entirely uncornered, and then the two of them glanced at each other in confusion.

“We all had sex, right? If you have sex with someone and it’s that amazing, like totally mind blowing, as expected of Nico-”

* * *

“Nico,” Eli said sternly.

“ _Fine_ ,” Nico grumbled.

* * *

“-and it’s not totally terrible, obviously you go out for dinner sometime!”

“Isn’t that backwards…?” Nico asked, sitting up and looking over at Rin, who shrugged.

“What on earth is your dating life like, Rin…?” Maki asked incredulously.

“It makes sense though, right?” Honoka said. “It’s not like we don’t care about each other, right?”

“Well...” Maki mumbled, _decidedly_ more bashful than she’d been able the sex.

“And it was fun! So why not try dating?”

“There’s four of us?” Nico said incredulously.

“So what, nya? It’s not like we can get married anyway, right?” Rin said. “If you don’t want to, I’m gonna keep Nico all to myself.”

“What! No way! You can’t hog her!” Honoka whined. “That’s not fair! I want to date Nico too!”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Nico asked.

“Oh, don’t pretend like you aren’t already planning how you’re going to boast about this to Eli and Nozomi,” Maki said.

* * *

“My, but she does know you well…” Nozomi said, chuckling.

“Bah! As a matter of fact, I hadn’t even _considered_ mentioning it until Rin said I should be the one to tell you guys.”

“I’m sure,” Nozomi said, sounding unconvinced. “Go on.”

* * *

“What about you, Maki?” Honoka asked.

“Well…” Maki said, blushing. “I… have always felt close to you, Rin… and Honoka… I did… really admire you. Starting μ’s, and everything.”

“What about me?” Nico asked, winking.

“Oh, Nico,” Maki said. “You I’ve always loved most of all. You’re such a talented idol, and so cute, and-”

* * *

“Do you remember if Maki has morning classes tomorrow, Elicchi?” Nozomi said, taking out her phone. “I don’t want to wake her up or anything.”

“Fine, fine!” Nico said. “Put your stupid phone away. Jeez, you’re such a nitpicker.”

* * *

“What about me?” Nico asked, winking.

“Well, they say two out of three isn’t bad,” Maki said, doubtlessly just hiding the depths of her passion behind a cold facade.

“So it’s settled!” Honoka said, suddenly jumping up- where the hell was she getting the energy to _jump_ \- and pulling the four of them together in a hug. “From now on, we’re all girlfriends!”

* * *

“Well, congratulations, Niccochi,” Nozomi said. “Somehow, you’ve managed to end up dating three lovely women.”

“I know, right? Sometimes I impress even myself.”

Nozomi sighed. “Just don’t screw this up, okay?” she said.

“I won’t!” Nico said.

Pausing for a moment, she looked down. “...I really do love them,” she mumbled, her voice soft and quiet. “Even if it’s weird. And even if Maki is terrible. I love them all. I don’t want to hurt them.”

Nozomi smiled a little. “Well,” she said. “I guess in the end, that’s what matters. But Nico?”

“Yeah?” Nico asked, glancing up.

“Don’t ever tell me about your sex life again, please.”


End file.
